


Simple Rules

by Stimming4dayz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Foster Care, How Do I Tag, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i will tag more later, idk - Freeform, possible klance later on in the story, that is if i continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stimming4dayz/pseuds/Stimming4dayz
Summary: Keith has always followed the rules he has made for himself. These are the only things keeping him safe in the crazy, abusive, and uncaring foster homes he is always being tossed around in. What if he realizes that these rules are not needed in this new place. What does anyone do when they realize that the only thing that has always been there is now a weight in his path to happiness. Does he just toss them aside or latch onto them even tighter?





	Simple Rules

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this is crap and i have no clue why you are reading this.
> 
> but, i mean, thanks?
> 
> anyway im not totally sure if im going to continue this. it kind of just popped in my brain and i was just like, "you now what? im going to write this". so thats what brings me here now.
> 
> Also this is unedited, so excuse the grammar and spelling

Six.  
It's the sixth eagle he’s seen so far.   
The sixth eagle leading him to a strange place six states away.  
Six states away from hell.  
Six states away from his hell.

 

Biting his lip harder he looks away from the window, trying to find anything else to focus on. Anything else then the slowly changing land. Anything else then the signs showing him of the unknown place he was destined to go.

He should be happy, thankful even, that he’s leaving. Yet, he just couldn't bring himself to feel that way. Yes, he's been hurt, abused, and abandoned there. Its different though, it feels like his home. Even if he hates it, he knows it. Knows the rules. These strict rules that you must follow if you wish to survive. Keith knew this first hand, he had originally tried to ignore the rules, make his own, but he quickly learned. Learned that you can't bend the rules. So yes, he followed the rules like a life line, because honestly, it was. 

Snapping his head up he sees Ms Myers looking at him through the rearview mirror. She visibly flinches, but immediately pulls a smile on her face.

“Keith honey, are you doing good? I just wanted to let you know we should be there in about two hours.” 

Keith hated the sugar sweet tone she used. He knew she was just being polite, but he couldn’t trust her. Also the way she looked up at him every few seconds expectantly, waiting for an answer that she won't receive, because that brings up one of the rules Keith personally holds close; only talk when you absolutely have to.  
Maybe to someone else it seems like he's just holding on to useless things, but to him this was his only safety blanket, and maybe this new home could be good, but he knew not to hope. In the end he's just being moved one hell to another.

 

Keith was six.  
Like the six rules that he would follow to his death.  
Six. like the five houses he had lived before and the new one he was headed to now.

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short but im still debating if i should keep going... welp thats it for now, thanks :)


End file.
